Singer And Son's Garage
by LoveStoryFanatic
Summary: Dean owns his own garage and is loving having his own business. He meets Cas and it gets even better. That is, until he decides to put a classic car up for sale that he had rebuilt and someone comes to buy it. What will happen to Dean and how will be recover from it? Rated M for mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or any of the characters.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been FOREVER since I have written anything. Hell, I'm not even technically done with another one of my stories (I am making big progress on it though...). But I needed to get this story out of my system. I've been brainstorming on it for awhile now and I just had to. So, here goes nothing. I hope you like it!**

 **Side note: This takes place in an Alternate Universe where there is no paranormal. Dean is an ordinary guy who owns a mechanic shop and Cas is an ordinary guy who is an accountant. Sammy is a lawyer and Bobby is the co-manager. Just normal life. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Dean stared down at the financial records in front of him. He had been trying to finish the budget for the month for over an hour. Sufficed to say, he hadn't gotten very far. There were a thousand things going through his mind: the increase in sales, the extended hours, needing his employees to stay later. He had even considered adding an additional section to the building to make more room for the increase in business.

Everything in Dean's life had been picking up. His little brother, Sam, had opened up a law firm with one of his college buddies. They were doing pretty well for themselves already. About a year ago when his mentor, Bobby, retired and about went stir crazy from the boredom, he brought him on to help him manage the shop. He was finding that he couldn't do everything like he had in the beginning. The other shop in town had closed due to some very questionable rumors going around, so Dean's shop was the main one around. He really needed the extra help. And now he needed some more help. He was coming to the conclusion that he would need to hire an accountant to help him balance the books every month and stay ahead of the demand. He was starting to fall slightly behind.

Bobby and Sam had been throwing around hints for the past couple of months about how nice it would be to have someone else do the books. Dean was finally caving. The only problem was finding the right one for the job.

It didn't take very long to capture some attention for the job. Dean had done several interviews with no luck. He wasn't sure if he was being picky or if he was just being protective at this point. There had been so many interviews that Dean was losing faith in the whole idea of hiring someone.

There was one more interview. If it didn't go well, he was going to switch directions and try to figure something else out. What that something else was, he wasn't too sure.

There was a knock on the door and then Bobby opened the door. "The next guy is here for the interview. Ready?"

Dean nodded, pulling over the last application. "Yeah, send him on in."

The guy's name was Castiel Novak. What kind of name was Castiel? It sounded like a rich, pretentious name. He heard footsteps enter the room and then the door clicked shut silently.

Dean waved his hand to the seat without looking up. "Please, sit down. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm the owner here at Singer & Sons. Before we get started here, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, what exactly would the job here entail?"

Dean looked up and his entire body froze. The man sitting in front of his desk was handsome, but it was more than that. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to peer right into his soul. He had black hair that flopped in every direction as if he had just rolled around in the sheets with someone. He was wearing a tan trench coat that seemed a little big for him, but oddly it worked for him. He was wearing a tie that complimented his eyes, but it was backwards as if fastened in a hurry. Dean's eyes traveled as far down him as they could and then slowly back up. Strangely, it seemed as if Castiel's were doing the same thing to him. He could feel his jeans getting a little snug.

Dean coughed and jerked his eyes up. "Um, so, uh…I need someone to take care of the financials for the shop. We're too busy for me to be able to do it anymore as I have other things I need to do around here. I just don't have the time."

Castiel nodded. "Okay. I believe that I am perfectly suitable for the job."

Dean nodded absently, staring at the man in front of him. "Uh huh…" He snapped himself out of his trance. He must look absolutely ridiculous drooling over a stranger.

"Right. I have looked over your application and it seems like you are qualified for the job, but what makes you think you're suitable? Don't take offence to this, but this is a mechanic's shop. We get pretty dirty around here on a daily basis. I understand that this is an interview and that requires looking nice, but I want to make sure that this has a chance of working out before I consider hiring you."

Castiel dipped his head. "I understand that. I don't mind getting dirty. The smells of a garage are not a problem for me either. When I was growing up, my dad used to work on cars in his free time. I would watch him rebuild them all the time. It was the only time I got to spend with him before he died."

Dean swallowed hard. He acknowledged his words and looked back down at the application. I see you went to a prestigious school and got your degree. You've been working in accounting for a few years now. What made you leave your last job, if you don't mind me asking?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "I worked closely with one of my brothers. It didn't take long for me to figure out that my family is not meant to work together, so I left before it caused more issues. I moved to this area recently and heard about this job opportunity and thought it might be the perfect thing for me. I'm really hoping to have the chance here."

Dean started bouncing his leg nervously. There was this feeling in his gut that wasn't going away. He liked this guy and thought he might be a good fit. He sat there awkwardly for a few moments, silently debating with himself in his head. He weighed the pros and the cons. He hasn't asked him too many questions, but that feeling in his gut was telling him all he needed to know. He needed to hire this guy. He didn't know why, but he did.

Dean looked up with a toothy grin on his face. "Cas-can I call you Cas? You're hired. When can you start?"

Cas's eyes widened in shock. "Um…yes, you may and I can start right away. When do you need me to?"

"How about tomorrow morning? We'll start you off bright and early. We open at nine am, but I usually get here around eight to open the place up and get a jump on the day. How about you get here by 8:15 and we can get you set up before we have any customers come in?"

Cas smiled as they both stood. "That sounds perfect. I will see you at 8:15 then." They shook hands, but neither let go. They both got sucked into their own little worlds, staring at each other and smiling. They finally realized they were shaking hands far longer than necessary and let go. Dean moved around the desk and walked over to the door. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cas's eyes glanced down him as he walked. He did the same when he knew Cas wasn't looking.

Dean opened the door and gestured for Cas to go first. "Well, Cas, it was very nice meeting you. I'm glad that we have finally found what we've been looking for. I've suffered through a lot of interviews before you came in. I think that you will fit in nicely here. I've even cleared out a room that will serve as your office."

Cas kept glancing down Dean's body as he walked in front of him. No one else was around, so he knew he was safe to check him out. He couldn't believe his luck at finding a hot boss.

"My office will be right next to yours in case there are any problems or you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask questions or just pop in. I do have a shop meeting with everyone at 8:30 every morning to quickly go over everything before we open. We've never had an accountant before, but you will be included in the meetings. You'll be able to meet everyone then. There is a break room towards the back of the building in case you want to bring your own lunch, but I buy lunch for everyone on Friday's, so you don't have to worry about that tomorrow if you don't want to. Everyone gets a paid half hour lunch break as sometimes we work straight through lunch if we're busy enough. Do you have any questions for me?"

Cas looked up to find Dean smiling softly at him as if they were already friends. "Actually, I don't think I do."

"Awesome. Then I will see you bright and early. It was very nice meeting you, Cas, and welcome to the shop."

Cas's smile grew as they reached out and shook hands again. It was like it was happening in slow motion. They were staring into each other's eyes, smiling, and not letting go. They heard someone clear their throat and Dean dropped his hand immediately, his eyes going wide. "Well, uh, Cas, I guess we'll see you in the morning. Oh, and you might want to fix your tie. It's a little backwards."

Dean walked back to his office as Cas blushed and looked down at his tie. It was, indeed, backwards. He had been in such a rush to get out the door and to the interview that he had put his tie on backwards without even realizing it. He was surprised he'd been given the job looking like that.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath, letting the embarrassment go. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. He was going to make a good impression on the first day of work and he was going to do an amazing job. And not flirt with his boss. Even though his boss was the sexiest man he had ever seen before in his life.

Cas chided himself silently as he left the shop. He smiled briefly at the man who had snapped them back into reality. He was a burly sort of man with a beer belly and baseball cap. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms across his chest. He nodded his head towards Cas before heading back into the room he had come out of.

Cas took another breath and left the shop. He slid behind the wheel of his car and pulled out of the parking lot with a big grin on his face. He was going to like his new job, he had a good feeling about that.

 **So, tell me what you think! :) Stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do now own SPN. Or any of the characters.**

 **A/N: Here it is! The second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first one! Trust me...I have some interesting things in store for you guys!**

 **Chapter 2**

Cas walked into the shop the next morning bright and early. His stomach was in knots. He had been up half the night last night trying to figure out what to wear. Should he wear a suit and tie since he was an accountant or should he wear something a bit more relaxed since he was hired at a mechanic shop?

He just wasn't sure what to do. He had asked his friend Gabe for his opinion, but he wasn't very much help. His first question had been if his new boss was hot or not. At the look on Cas's face, he continued to berate him for details the rest of the night.

He decided to play it safe and wear the suit just in case. He was an accountant after all. If Dean wanted him to wear something a little less professional, he will probably let him know.

When Cas opened the door to the garage, he found Dean leaning his hip against the counter while he flipped through what looked like a schedule.

Dean looked up at the sound of the bell chiming and a flirtatious grin spread across his face. "Good morning, Cas. Welcome to your first day on the job. I hope you had a good night last night."

Cas nodded, speechless. He followed Dean as he walked back through the shop towards his office. "Well, let's start off the day with a tour. You obviously know where the waiting room is with the receptionist desk and you know where my office is. Over here we have the main bays where we work on the cars that come in." Dean walked down a hallway and gestured to his right through a set of windows. Cas looked and saw mostly empty bays. There were a couple of cars left from the previous day, but the rest were empty.

"Bobby's office is right here, followed by mine and then your office down this hallway. If you take that hallway there, it'll take you to the break room. It's nothing special, but we have a refrigerator and a small microwave. Then the only other room is the small meeting room. I had to build a couple of additions over the past few years to make room for everything as we have expanded. I've been thinking about doing it again to build more bays now that we're even busier than before."

Cas took everything in. "It is all wonderful, Dean. I am very glad to be here."

Dean smiled at Cas and gestured him into Cas's office. "I went ahead and brought in the records from the previous years for you to look back on. I have the records from the last few months in my office since I've been working on everything, but after the meeting, we can sit down and start on it all. I can answer any question you might have. Or leave you alone if you need that too. Whatever you need."

Cas chuckled as he looked around his new office. "If it's okay with you, I would like to sit down with them for a little bit as I go through them, get a feel for what has happened in the past and then discuss it with you afterwards."

Dean nodded, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. "That's perfectly fine with me. Whatever works best for you. I'm new to this whole thing…I've never trusted anyone else with my financial records before, but I have this feeling that I don't have to worry about anything with you."

The sound of the door opening in the background had Dean turning back towards the hallway. "It sounds like the crew is starting to show up for today's meeting. Let's head down to the meeting room and get come coffee before Jo hogs the pot."

They walked down the hallway and into a small room with a couple of tables set up and several chairs. There was a coffee pot off to the side with cups and a container of grounds. Dean made a beeline for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and poured in some creamer as Cas helped himself to his own cup.

"Mornin' Dean. Has the newbie shown up yet?"

A woman's voice shouted down the hallway as she drew closer. Cas turned as she made it to the doorway and smiled. "Oh! You must be Cas." She walked over to him and looked him up and down. "Dean was right." She winked at him before stepping away to grab her own cup of coffee.

Cas looked over at Dean confused. He tilted his head to the side as his eyebrows dipped together. Dean looked away, a blush rising in his cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes and made his way across the room towards Jo.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her away, out of earshot. "What was that about? I told you to be cool."

"I was being cool."

"Jo…that was the _opposite_ of cool."

Jo rolled her eyes and glanced back at Cas. She leaned her head back towards Dean. "Maybe, but he's totally checking you out, so it doesn't really matter. I would say it is definitely mutual."

Before Dean could respond, Bobby walked into the room, completely oblivious to the tension rising in the room. "I hear we have a new accountant starting today. I'm glad you finally found someone, boy. I was about to smack ya upside the head and do it myself."

Dean chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, he's already here, Bobby. Bobby- meet Cas. Cas-Bobby."

Bobby looked up and nodded towards Cas. "Hey there, boy. Good to see you again. I see you're still wearing that damned suit."

Cas looked down at his suit and frowned. Gabe was right. He should have worn something more casual.

Bobby sat down in one of the chairs and sipped on his coffee. He stayed silent as the rest of the group filtered into the room one by one, most of them half asleep still. Dean could tell that some of them had been drinking the night before.

Dean cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Good morning, everyone. I'd like to start off this morning's meeting by introducing our new member. Everyone, this is Castiel Novak. He is our new accountant."

Everyone's eyes turned to Cas as he gave a little self-conscious wave. Dean pushed down the laugh that wanted to bubble up from his chest, not wanting to embarrass Cas further. "Okay, moving on to the next order of business. As everyone here knows, it's Friday, so I will be ordering lunch. I need to know what everyone wants. Orders in my 10:45 or I'm ordering for you. Also, I got that car finished last night. Tell everyone you know that I'm selling that car. Let me know if you hear of anyone interested."

One of the mechanics, Mike, rolled his eyes. "It's just like you, boss, to be working after hours. How many hours did you put in here yesterday and then you went home and finished the car? I don't know how you do it, man."

Dean shrugged. "Nothing better to do, I guess. Oh, Jo, we got in that batch of tools you requested. I put them in the bay for you sort through when you get a chance."

Jo nodded. "Will do. I always like getting new toys."

Dean smiled and took a pull from his coffee. "Okay, well, I think that's it. Remember, lunch orders by 10:45!"

He heard mumbled agreements as they shuffled out of the room. Dean chuckled. "Let's just hope the day runs smoothly with this lot. It looks like half of them went out partying last night and are still recovering."

Jo nodded, watching them move down the hallway toward the bay area. "Yeah it does. I'll keep an eye on them today and make sure nothing serious happens. You'll have enough going on getting Cas acquainted with everything, so don't worry about it. Oh, is Sammy stopping by today?"

"Of course he is, it's Friday. When was the last Friday that he wasn't here?"

"Yeah, I know. I was just checking. Well, Cas can meet Sam then later. That will be interesting."

Cas looked up at the sound of his name. "Who's Sam?"

Dean smiled softly. "My little brother. He's a lawyer across town, but they're closed on Friday's, so he comes over here for lunch."

Cas nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I see. Well, it will be nice to meet him. Excuse me, I should get started on those records. It will probably take me awhile to get through them all."

Dean watched as Cas moved down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

"I saw that, Dean."

Dean's face blushed a bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jo. Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Jo put her hand on her hip. "You were checking him out. And he was checking you out earlier. You like each other."

Dean rolled his eyes as he walked back over to the coffee pot and topped off his cup. "Don't be ridiculous, Jo. I barely know the guy. And besides, I'm his boss now. It's not like I can walk up to him and be like, 'Hey? Wanna grab a drink later?' and know whether he was sincerely saying yes or just doing it because I'm the boss. He'd probably be worried he'd get fired if I came on to him and he denied me."

"Aha! So you _do_ like him!"

Dean glared at her. "Jo. Come on. I'm being serious. Yeah, okay, he's cute and every time I look at him I want to jump the guy, but that doesn't mean he feels the same way or that I should even act on it. I just hired him yesterday. Nothing can happen between the two of us."

Jo huffed in annoyance. "I can't wait until Sam gets here…" With that, she walked out of the meeting room, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. He sighed and left the room as well. He walked out into the reception area and smiled at Charlie sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning, Charlie. We missed you at the meeting."

She deflated a little. "I know, Dean. I am so sorry. It's already been one of those days and it's not even nine yet. This chick I'm talking to totally stood me up last night and then showed up at my door this morning. I told her not to bother anymore. I'm done with waiting for her to get over her crap."

Dean nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that, Charlie. She seemed nice. You'll find someone else though. You're hot, so it doesn't take too long."

Charlie seemed to perk up at that. "Aw, thanks, Dean. I knew I could count on you to cheer me up. Oh! I almost forgot. Jo told me you hired someone yesterday and that he's a total cutie. Where is he?"

There was an awkward cough behind Dean and he turned around to find Cas standing there blushing. "Sorry to bother you, Dean, but I need help getting into the system."

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had blushed so much in such a short amount of time. "Uh, right. I forgot to give you your credentials for the computer. Uh-."

"Oh! I'll help him! Hi, Cas! My name is Charlie Bradbury. I'm the receptionist here, but I actually have a degree in IT, so I would be more than happy to help you out. And, of course, I need to get to know you! Come on!"

She jumped up, grabbed Cas by the arm, and pulled him towards his new office. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "This should be very interesting…"

 **And here we are...at the end of the second chapter already. Please let me know what you think! :) Stay tuned...**


End file.
